


Massage

by Modrica



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrica/pseuds/Modrica
Summary: Hi,everyone,enjoy





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,everyone,enjoy

莫德里奇揉了揉自己酸痛的肩膀，自己的上司出差了，公司全留给他一omega打理，这段时间真是累坏了。他想着要不出去按摩按摩，上次同事克罗斯好像提起过一个可以洗温泉的山庄。

“哗啦。。。”魔笛享受着温泉水的舒适，泡了将近半个小时，他懒洋洋的从温泉池爬出来，裹上浴巾就去休息室。

当他走回房间以后，已经有一个服务员在等了。“先生，先喝一杯饮料吧”见魔笛进门，那人递给他一杯红色的饮料，然后他把窗帘拉上，又把后门关上。“先生，技师很快就到，你等等，我去催一下。”

“啊。。原来他不是按摩师吗。他身上的奶油味还挺好闻的”魔笛一边吸着饮料一边想，他觉得自己有点小紧张。“请您先躺倒床上好吗？顺便要将旁边的一次性内裤换上，谢谢您的配合。”魔笛尴尬的笑了笑，随着服务员真的走了，他顺势躺在床上，脱掉自己湿漉漉的泳裤，拿起一次性内裤。。。一件半透明的劣质内裤。。。魔笛表示很无语，但他还是换上了。

床上垫了一条白浴巾，魔笛觉得趴着还挺舒适的。房间里就他一个人，裸露着后背，还有那条半透明的内裤。。他莫名觉得羞耻，难道这就是omega的本能吗，他把床头的浴巾盖在自己下半身。

房门被人推开，随着“咔嚓”一声房门被关上，一个人走了进来。一只趴在床上的魔笛扭头一看，按摩师-一个身上花花绿绿像个恶霸的服务员进来了，魔笛突然害怕了起来，他甚至感觉到那个男人身上涌来的海水味。魔笛此刻简直爬起来不是，躺着也不是。他想告诉他不喜欢Alpha按摩师，但是他又不知道怎么说。他只能将头埋在枕头上，像个鸵鸟一样不敢看人眼睛。

“尊贵的客人，现在我要开始为您服务了。”听着按摩师低沉的声音，魔笛感觉自己的脊背上有一阵凉意。

按摩师并没有发现魔笛的不对劲，双手轻轻搭在魔笛的左臂上，十指温柔的揉捏着魔笛的手臂。而魔笛此时心跳不断加快，慢慢地害怕了起来。按摩师的手指从左臂的肩头开始，而后慢慢向下移动，手肘，下臂，手腕，手掌，最后到手指，然后又按相反的方向按摩了一遍，一直回到魔笛的左肩头。

「客人，请您放松一点好吗？」察觉到，魔笛的身体有些僵硬，这位有经验的按摩师轻声对他说道，同时，将双掌合在一起，轻轻地敲击着他的左臂，沿着手，上下来回地敲了几次，并且力量逐渐加大。

也许是他技术高明吧，在对左臂短暂的按摩过程中，通过魔笛身体的反应，他 很快就找准了适合的力度，开始逐渐加力。并且注意轻重结合，而且穴位拿捏得很准。不一会，魔笛就在轻微的疼痛中体会到了舒坦和畅快的感觉。随着肌肉和关节进入了柔和而松弛的状态，魔笛的心也渐渐恢复了平静。  
也许根本就没有必要紧张吧！魔笛在心里默默地想，也像是在嘲笑自己刚才的尴尬和紧张根本就是不必要的。这时按摩师放下了他的左臂，绕过床头来到床的另一边，轻轻地坐在床边，而后伸手执住了床上人的右臂，开始对他的右手进行按摩。此刻魔笛的大脑已经慢慢变得膨胀、发热，脑皮层深处似乎有一团火焰开始在燃烧，身体也好像不再牴触这种陌生而亲密的接触。难道……刚才的那杯饮料可能有催情的作用？魔笛想，然而他的大脑已经来不及去思考这些了。敲打在这松弛舒畅的感觉中，他的神经完全放松下来，呼吸也变得轻匀，思绪开始迷离。  
直到背部的一个穴位突然传来轻微的疼痛，魔笛才稍微清醒了一点。此时他睁  
 开眼才发觉，这个按摩师不知什么时候已经爬上了床，正跪坐在他的身边为他按摩着后背。沉浸在美感中的魔笛好像也无暇去介意这些，他轻轻吐了口气，再次闭上眼，幽幽地享受着他的按摩。  
    
「客人，请您躺好了。」他的声音好像从遥远的地方飘入，魔笛轻哼了一声，算是回应。就在omega有些飘飘然之际，他忽然感觉下身一凉－－原来按摩师掀开了盖在omega下身的浴巾。  
    
  这时头脑发热得有些迷茫的魔笛才意识到，他自己的下身如今只穿着一条白色的蕾丝内裤，而且这内裤是半透明的，又紧又薄，浴巾被掀起，那按摩师岂不是可以可以看个痛快？  
    
「等等……」他艰难地挣脱开大脑内舒美的感觉，用尽力气刚喊出两个字，可是按摩师居然已经跨坐在了魔笛的双腿上，并且用双手按住了omega那两瓣丰圆润实的臀肉。 「客人，请不要动好吗……」他见魔笛想起身，于是，用微带责备的语气说道，同时双手制止了魔笛的扭动。 「你怎么……」魔笛还想说什么，可按摩师的双手已经开始在他的臀部和腰肢间带力地揉搓起来。难道这也属于按摩吗……“难道要默由这个陌生人抚摩我的屁股吗？” 魔笛想。他的脑子一时混乱起来，不知该如何应对。就在这时，大腿根忽然传来一阵渗入筋骨般的压痛感，魔笛顿时失声叫了出来。原来是他在抓捏大腿根部的主筋，也许是用力过大，也可能是平常大腿锻炼不够，被这么一捏，竟变得疼痛起来。

很疼吗？对不起！我轻一点……这样……你看……」他见状，赶忙赔不是， 同时手指轻轻揉搓着魔笛的大腿根。在那优美的臀部曲线交汇处，在那半透明的蕾丝裤裆前，男人的手指缓缓地抚摩着白皙、光滑的大腿。  
  「看来这里要多按摩才行……」  
    
      「……」  
    
      此时的魔笛哪敢再开口，只得老老实实地趴在床上，任由他在腿上按摩。  
    
 之后，他的手掌盖住了魔笛的屁股，隔这那薄薄的蕾丝内裤，来回抓捏起那细嫩饱满的臀肉。如果说前面的动作还像是在按摩的话，那么现在他的动作更像是爱抚。因为屁股上是没有什么穴位的，而他对omega屁股的揉搓，看起来应该和按摩没有太大关系。  
    
然而此刻的魔笛已经意识不到这些了。自从刚才整条左腿从上到下被按摩了 个遍后，一丝丝的甜美和温存在他心里渐渐滋长起来，并且越堆积越多，他的内心也在不知不觉中偷偷发生了改变。  
    
尤其是在按摩师的手接近到他那神秘的峡谷后庭时，他就感觉到下体一阵颤抖和紧绷，幽深的甬道内居然泛起了一丝丝涟漪，出现蜜热的感觉。若即若离的舒爽感觉将魔笛的大脑占据，而开始时的那些顾虑和羞愧早已被抛到了九霄云外。他只觉得浑身越来越热，脑袋越来越涨……丝毫没有发现被淫水打湿的内裤逐渐变得透明，清晰可见一张一吸的小穴。  
    
   「请您背对着按摩师坐起来好吗，尊敬的客人？」按摩师从他身后站了起来，而后屈起一条腿，轻轻地半跪在魔笛的身后。 「恩……」魔笛轻轻哼了一声，他直起身体，麻木地在床上跪坐了起来。按摩师的手从后面伸出扶住了omega的腰，轻轻将他往怀里一拉，魔笛呻吟了一声便将身体靠向后方，倚在了alpha的胸前，雪白柔嫩的后背近乎快贴在那古铜色的胸肌上。按摩师的手已来到魔笛的背上，从脖颈到腰肢来回地按摩起来，并时而间隔着「啪啪」的拍打声。魔笛情不自禁地发出一声声呻吟，身体随着按摩师的动作摇晃。  
    
 可是对于这样的挑衅，现在魔笛的大脑里根本就没有任何反感。相反地，他甚至在内心深处期待着这样的挑衅一次次地到来。观察到omega的态度，按摩师的眼中闪现出一丝狡黠，嘴角边露出一丝不易察觉的笑容。 Alpha的手再次来到魔笛的腋下时，忽然伸出去，往前一探，从背后环抱住omega的胸肌下沿。为了掩饰，迅速地用手指轻挠起下沿那细腻的肌肤。  
    
  「啊……那里不行……」魔笛皱了一下眉头本能地扭动着上身，反应一点也不剧烈。胸部受到陌生男子的袭击，他的表现完全不似omega应该表现的。  
    
  当按摩师的手指爬上魔笛雪白的胸肌，围着那两颗嫩红坚硬的乳头不停地用指甲划着圆圈时，omega颤抖地昂起了头，将身体靠入了alpha的怀里。闻着omega沁人的玫瑰味，按摩师的脸上露出成功的笑容。他用食指和拇指揉捏着omega的乳头，并将自己内裤下那被撑得像个帐篷一样的部位紧紧贴在了怀里人的屁股上，帐篷的突起部位轻轻地摩拭着那汗湿的蕾丝内裤，他忍不住低下头去吻这个极品。魔笛没有力气反抗，他接受了这个吻，后面又因这个按摩师高超的吻技而瘙痒。按摩师的嘴唇离开了他的嘴唇，「尊贵的客人，请您放松点好吗？」他一边吹着热气一边轻声说道，「别紧张，您是在享受按摩师们的服务呀……」已经陶醉在刚才的热吻中的魔笛正想睁开眼睛，按摩师将唇忽然又贴在了他的耳朵上，轻轻地吹了口气。

「啊……」omega浑身微抖。按摩师的手放开魔笛的腰，往下滑到了圆滚的臀部上。  
    
 「客人，您的身材真好！」按摩师将头从魔笛的胸上抬起，「在我接待过的客人中，您的臀部是最美妙的！自信点，好吗？ ……」也许是为了让魔笛放松绷紧的神经，他故意笑着这么说，同时张开宽大的手掌，隔着内裤轻轻地揉捏起omega丰实的两瓣 屁股。 「是吗？……」omega茫然地回答着。

按摩师将魔笛抱紧，低下头，用舌头对魔笛的胸部发起了进攻。当的舌尖接触到魔笛那护着胸口的手时，魔笛全身一抖，他的手指就像要崩溃似的，完全放松了对乳房的保护。在那形同虚设的手指缝间，粉红色的乳头悄然露了出来。然而，他进攻的并非是那两个粉红色的乳头，也不是那雪白的胸部，而是他那勉强贴在乳房上的手。  
    
   
当他得意地抬起眼，目光再次射向omega的上身，他的舌尖已经碰到了魔笛那蕾丝内裤的上沿。张开嘴，咬住那内裤的上沿，将它往下轻轻一拉。虽然内裤还套在omega的下身，但是由于内裤正面被他的嘴扯下了一大截，omega的阴茎完全裸露了出来。他的舌尖隔着内裤，轻轻的挑触着那根阴茎，又用嘴叼起裤头，把湿漉漉的内裤慢慢拉离omega的身体。现在，魔笛已经全裸的面对他了，他欣赏着omega比例不同的阴茎，用手在上面摆弄，挑逗着。到了这地步，魔笛也任由他摆布了，按摩师抬起了魔笛的双腿，把腿架到了他的腰上，魔笛预感进入和过去完全不同的世界里的心情使omega的双手不由得紧紧抓住他的  肩膀。就在这时候，完全突然的，压在身上的按摩师将下身突然用力一挺，只听见「噗哧」一声，大肉棒在瞬间完全进入了蜜洞里「啊……」魔笛大大的叫一声， 肉洞一下子被按摩师的肉棒塞得满满的，紧紧的，虽然有点痛，可那是一种前所未有 的充实感。  
    
 「美人儿，我终于得到你了，我进入你身体里了。」他发出欢呼声，同时腰部开始律动。将肉棒拔出来，又插进去，抽插的速度加快时，omega的穴肉随着男人的肉棒进进出出，发出淫秽而有美妙的的声音。  
    
  「啊……呜……」omega被肉棒所带来的触感与欢喜的波涛淹没，配合按摩师的动作扭动自己的腰。 「太棒了，你里面好紧，好舒服啊！」Alpha喘着粗气，粗大的肉棒挖弄omega蜜穴的嫩肉，龟头一次又一次的捅进了花芯……  
    
   为了让自己获得更高的快感，也让自己身下的omega获得最大的满足。按摩师将魔笛的腿放在自己肩上，手握住那根象烧得通红的铁棒似的阴茎，用另一只手的两指把小穴分开，用阴茎的大龟头在穴口来回摩擦润滑了片刻后，他把胯往前猛地一挺，只听得「滋」的一声，那沾满淫水的龟头撞进了omega的生殖腔，从未被人到达过的地方突然受到刺激，顶得魔笛忍不住叫出声来－－「啊！嗯。。。」按摩师马上就感觉到了，先在里面停了一会儿才慢慢的行动起来。  
  

      时间一分一秒的过去了，魔笛舒服得又轻轻呻吟着：「喔………嗯………轻点……」omega的生殖腔里涨得受不了，可他越见魔笛这样就越是加劲的插，快速的抽。这是魔笛有生以来第一回享受到如此强烈的做爱快感。突然，按摩师发狂似地抱得魔笛更紧。魔笛觉得来回磨擦的阴茎变粗涨得厉害，而且比开始硬得多，抽插的速度也加快了。越来越长，越来越粗，越来越硬，越来越快，他也越喘气越急「哎呀………啊…………啊……啊……」魔笛止不住的大声呻吟起来。  
   突然间，alpha像一匹脱缰的野马，用尽全身的力气，向里面猛顶，性交的快感  达到了前所未有的高潮，两人都喘着气，心脏就像随时都要爆炸似的，………魔笛 的感官几乎到了所能承受的极端状态。而alpha的动作速度也告诉魔笛－－他快要射精 了！  
    
按摩师此时已经进入了疯狂的状态，双手死死地握紧魔笛的腰，将自己的肉棒一直插到最深处。狠狠的抽插了几下，终于高潮射在了omega的生殖腔里面。  
魔笛整个人被插着进入了高潮，他整个大脑都是空白的，整个人软在Alpha的怀里翻白眼，高潮的余潮一阵一阵的，他的身体也一抖一抖的。按摩师轻轻撩开他发湿的刘海，轻轻的吻啄着魔笛的脸颊。他并没有标记这个美丽的omega,他知道这只是一次性爱，不能掺杂其他的感情。


End file.
